Little CG
by Diamondchild
Summary: This story is just a joke that started because of the Facebook page FSoG Fanfic Obsessed. It was written only because of a conversion. It's really just a silly story, out of good fun. That's all... "What if Christian Grey couldn't get it up" One-shot


**LITTLE CG**

I, Christian Grey, cannot get a hard on. God had blessed me with a 10-inch thick dick. I mean I'm in my teenage prime to at least want to jack off all the time. But alas, it remains soft.

I had my hot older neighbor all over me the other day. She kept telling me how bad she wanted me and yet I could not get it up for her. She tried everything…. And I mean everything. It didn't work.

She laughed at me and then sent me away.

It's not like I can tell my mom and dad about this. It's embarrassing enough. I know that I will be alone forever. No way will a woman ever want to be with a man without a working dick.

Now, here I am 27 years old and on top of the world. I have a couple billion dollars in my bank account a CEO of a huge company that I started from the ground up. I have fast cars, a huge penthouse, helicopters and planes

But, alas I can still not get an erection. So many beautiful sexy ladies that want to come aboard my train, and yet I will never be able to give any of them a ride. Now everyone just thinks I'm gay.

I've tried penis pumps, Viagra, even a Penile implants. Everything under the son.

One doctor thinks it's just all in my head. He's never seem such a bad case of ED in his whole life. Maybe it is all psychological. So now I'm trying sex therapy.

So today is my first session with Dr. A Steele. How no idea how some man is going to show me how to make my penis hard and have to talk about my feelings?

God, why do you hate me? You could've at least made me a ugly fuck so maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad every time I have to turn down a woman. Or they try their best to get me hard and yet, nothing. They either walk away laughing or crying.

I'm sitting in the office waiting for the Doctor looking at all the displays of the man sex organ going on in this office. How does a guy want to look at a penis all day?

Maybe it's not too late for me to become a priest and vow a state of abstinence. Maybe that was what I was supposed to do with my life.

HA!

Then the door opens and in walks the most, sexiest brunette I've ever seen. I feel something tingle below.

What the hell?

Does she have some kind of voodoo magic?

"I'm Dr. Steele. You must be Mr. Grey?"

I nod. Still memorized by this beauty in front of me with these deep blue eyes.

Could she really be the cure to my problem? I touch my dick and it feels…. Different.

She looks down at where my hand is and raises an eyebrow.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Don't you know already?"

"I do. Ok let's talk."

We end up talking for the hour about my start in life, how I was abused as a kid. She thinks that my problem might stem from there. She gives me a prescription for some anti-anxiety and tells me to come back next week.

I thought I would test out what I was feeling in the office and watch some porn see if I can get that tingle back.

Nothing

I google a picture of Dr. Steele. And there it is again. I can't believe my eyes. Is that a semi?

She has to be a witch. But I'll take it.

The next week comes and I'm back in the office of Dr. Steele.

"How you feeling today Mr. Grey?" She purrs.

"I got a semi just looking at you." I blurt out.

She laughs. "Really? Hmm."

I nod.

"Would you mind if I try something?"

"Anything."

She puts her tablet down and starts undoing her clothes, before I know it she's naked in front of me.

Holy shit! What a babe.

She walks up to me and sits on my lap and rubs up and down on my crotch.

I've died and gone to heaven.

"Touch me. Show me what you would do."

Crap I've never done this before.

I work my hands all over her body, touching her breast.

"Put your lips on me."

I do as I'm told and kiss every inch of her, taking my time with her nipples. That's when I feel it the raise in my pants.

Holy shit! I'm hard.

"Seems like someone is blessed in the department downstairs." She giggles. And that only makes me harder. "Would you like to take it for a test spin?" She asks me.

"But what if?"

"No doubting yourself… Go for it Mr. Grey…"

I stand her up and undo my pants.

Little Grey isn't so little anymore. I have to admire it for a little bit I've never seen him like this before. You made me proud today.

I bend her over the desk and have my filthy way with her.

"Oh Christian…... "

"Christian…."

That's right baby, call my name….

"Christian…"

I'm startled awake. What the hell was that?

Ana is straddled over my legs looking down at me with a smirk on her face. I look at her questionably.

"What?"

She giggles at me. "You were dreaming and talking in your sleep. I came to check on you?"

"Oh?" Great what did she hear? "What did I say?"

"You were just talking about how your dick didn't work." She laughs.

Crap.

"Yeah it was kind of a nightmare, till you came." I smile.

"Oh, I made it work again?"

I nod and smile.

"Well, I don't think you will ever have to worry in that department. Of course if you cheat on me… then not only will it not work you won't have one anymore." She tells me sternly.

"I wouldn't cheat on you." I huff.

"I know…. But if you do anything like this guy I've been reading about on this fanfiction site I just might have to do away with it."

"What have I told you about reading those stories?"

"Not too… but I can't stop reading it. It's about this guy who cheats on his wife, he's a real tool about it, she leaves him, he cries about it, wah wah, and the girl go gets hers, but he's still trying to fight for her. I only wish she took him for every dime he had, left him in ruins…because if it was me…"

"Alright stop it!" I grab her face. "No more of that. Now can you do me a favor and show me if little Grey works for real… Please?"

She rolls her eyes. "I guess. I wouldn't want you to have anymore nightmares."

 **THE END**


End file.
